


Title of Your Sex Tape

by Vanr



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Wedding Fluff, i was in no way ready to tackle the vows or the ceremony so i definitely just skipped them, im sorry, lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanr/pseuds/Vanr
Summary: Amy Santiago is one hundred percent convinced that she’s never seen anything more wonderful, more amazing, more beautiful than this.This being Jake Peralta, the love of her life, standing at the end of the aisle, his features faintly glowing with joy.





	Title of Your Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh, what can i say?

Amy Santiago is one hundred percent convinced that she’s never seen anything more wonderful, more amazing, more _beautiful_  than this. 

This being Jake Peralta, the love of her life, standing at the end of the aisle, his features faintly glowing with joy. He stood, adorned in his black tuxedo and his white kippah, and he was humming with nervous energy. He looked antsy and simultaneously the happiest Amy had ever seen him. 

Behind him stood Captain Holt, dressed in his dress blues. He also looked more emotional than Amy had ever seen him, his eyes glinting brightly with what she guessed were unshed tears. She smiled at the two, tightening her grip on her father’s arm.

Her father smiled at her. “You know, I think I’m starting to like him now,” he said quietly, nudging her gently. 

She laughed. “So am I.”

And then she was there, by his side, and she swore her heart was about to burst at the seams. He was crying, she noticed, and so was Charles. And Terry. And Rosa, who Jake and Amy had argued fiercely about getting and ended up settling over an intense game of Monopoly.

Then Holt began speaking and everything blurred. She laughed, she cried, she felt hopelessly, ridiculously in love. She could barely even remember her and Jake’s vows, although she remembered falling in love with her stupid boyf- no, _husband_  all over again.

What she remembered vividly was the moment right before they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, when it came time for the I do’s.

Captain Holt, standing under a magnificent balloon arch (he had insisted, and frankly the passion with which he argued had touched Amy immensely until she had relented), turned to Amy and asked her the most important question she’d ever been asked. 

“Amy Santiago, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

She nodded, throat tight. “I do,” she said. 

Jake’s eyes were bright and warm, and she stared at him and saw his lips twitch and his lips form the words _title of your sex tape_.

And with that, she remembered. Not every time he’d said that, sure, but several times. _I’m with someone and nothing’s going to happen. I just got it out of the vent to rub it in your faces. Why doesn’t your mouth work?_

_I hope this wasn’t a mistake_.

It wasn’t. It hadn’t been. What it _had_ been was the best decision she had ever made.

She laughed, and when Jake said “I do” and they kissed, long and gentle and with all the love she felt in her body, and when they broke apart they pressed their foreheads together and _breathed,_ absorbed in the presence of one another.

“I wish I could live in this moment forever,” Jake whispered, quietly and honestly.

And Amy, staring at his lips and feeling the same thing, could not resist. “Title of your sex tape,” she said back.

The laughter she was gifted with, from the man she loved, was the best gift she could _ever_ have received.


End file.
